


vulnerable

by liliesnroses



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Clark adopted Raven, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Parties, Possessive Behavior, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Soft Damian Wayne, Under cover mission, brighter version of raven, damian's overwhelming emotions, friends to lover, i did a thing, nightclubs, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesnroses/pseuds/liliesnroses
Summary: Set on the new Timeline after ApokolipsEverything has changed for the better, everyone is alive and well, no one remembers anything. Although one thing that hasn't changed are the devoting feelings of Damian and Raven for one another yet neither of them brave enough to discuss it.That is until a new undercover mission is set for the team leading Damian and Raven's friendship to take an intense turn, making their feelings not being capable to be kept in hidden.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Donna Troy, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Teen Titans (DCU)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	1. “Comfort”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note/Summary: Just wanted to clarify so there's no confusion during the new timeline everything happened in JT VS TT happened even Raven gifting Titus to Damien. Terra didn't die or betray the titans; she's part of the team happily. Raven became very fond of Superman thinking of him as a father figure and a mentor. Trigon has now weakened due the help of Constantine's dark magic powers yet Raven still has him but now on a necklace since he isn’t much of a threat anymore. Anyway please keep in mind this is my first time ever writing a fan fiction story and writing in general, thank you much love!

Damian walked into the titans conference room only to reveal the massive wreck that the previous day caused. Beast Boy would throw random little surprise parties after missions and this was like every other one. Red plastic cups scattered on the ground along with confetti after beast boy would pop them when the titans walked into the tower last night, loads of pizza boxes surrounded by random fluid that knows what it could be. As of Beast Boy and Conner, their bodies were being tangled up in the couch drool falling dramatically down their mouth. Donna and Terra passed out on the kitchen table _literally_ on the table with red cups in their hand. Jaime has took a departure for a week to be with his family the day before, not attending this little surprise party which was a blessing for him.

 _Tsk How could they be so foolish after a few drinks down their system._ Damian shook his head heading towards the kitchen to get a water bottle for his morning training, not caring if he made any sound that would wake them up.

“They’re on the kitchen table this time?” Damian looks up from the fridge door seeing a restless Raven rubbing her violet eyes with her palms. It was only 7 in the morning and considering today they didn't have training but had a conference til 2 o'clock it was rare to see her this early, usually she’ll be meditating in her room a little bit longer. Not like Damian knew her whole morning schedule or anything.

“Yea, I guess whatever they drank last night hit them harder than usual.” Damian says, raising the bottle of water to drink, “Why are you up early?”

She shrugs her shoulders, “I felt like making my tea first before meditating today,” Damian nodded looking at her, her hair has gotten longer a little bit passing her shoulders since the last encounter with Slade. The red crystal her father was trapped in now became part of a necklace that laid on her collarbone. His eyes traced down her body taking notice in her pajamas she wore. Her legs bare wearing a pair of navy blue shorts hugging her small curves that he would always notice paired with a rather large dark red shirt that hid all the perfections of her body. He never cared about the female body as to just comparing it to a distraction to please men yet Raven never used it for attention. She was pure whether or not she was the daughter of a demon. That's what she was to him, a considerate flawless untouched being that was _real._

“I’ll feed Titus right now you can go train to get a head start on everyone today, something tells me this hangover is going to kill them today.” Raven eyes their teammates feeling utter failure that the crime fighting superheroes at night are drunkenly passed out experiencing a hangover in broad daylight and might add underage too.

He looks down in her violet eyes, always being fascinated by them looking like a portal to infinite dimensions that could pull him in. “I appreciate it, I’ll take him out for a walk later today” Damian responds to her. She gives a small smile before turning her back to him. He had become less of a brat in his time with the titans but yet still kept his arrogant remarks here and there but it was nice seeing a change in him even if it was ever so slightly.

He exits to the training room, activating the training system to a level higher from the day before's training. The system activates with holograms of criminals and little silver machines coming out of the ceiling to shoot red lasers at him to make it more realistic, and so he begins battling.

It’s been quite some time that he and Raven have felt comfortable with each other, ever since Titus especially. Despite the bond that has been connected to them ever since Raven healing him with his fight with Jaime. He and Raven both knew they understood each other the best out of the team, they felt at ease with their presence. He never knew exactly when he started feeling attached to her, nor did it matter because that feeling of wanting to be closer to someone was never negotiated in his life.

Damian grunts his thoughts cutting when the red laser slices the skin on his shoulder. The effect soon left him with a deep bloody long injury, yet Damian just went harder annihilating his acrobatics when running towards the opposite wall lifting himself to abolish the battling exercise into pieces falling to the ground becoming nothing more than a useless piece of metal.

An hour later in the other room Raven was picking up the trash her teammates had caused last night with her magic. She knew Kori and Dick would lecture them if they came here with revolting pieces of trash everywhere.

“Sorry to make you do this i could’ve helped you--ow” The girl with blue eyes remarked only to hit with a sudden headache when she turned her head too fast to stop Raven from picking up all the trash with her abilities.

“It’s okay besides magic, remember.” Raven lifted up her hand as dark purple magic appeared. In a quiet second all the trash was lifted from the floor and gone into the trash.

“thank you again, so boy wonder is already up and at it.” Donna sips from her cup of tea Raven whipped up for her.

“Yea he should be done soon.”

“You should join him ya know training together, a touching moment to share, i mean hellooo sparks flying _hmmm_...” donna raises her eyebrow with her mouth being covered by the mug she lifted, “I mean come on Raven it doesn't take a genius to see you guys have a connection.”.

Raven let out a small laugh, “Yes a connection we do have,” she lifted her finger pointing to her head reminding her of the mind link.

Donna rolls her eyes sighing as if she expected her to say that anyway, “A different one i mean,”

Raven has never thought about Damian and her in that position before although she had to admit he was a sight for sore eyes. Puberty hit him more than the team expected, not to mention his shoulders becoming much broader along with his chest, his height now becoming a head taller than her, his voice became deeper, everything changed in appearance as for her, it was like she became small to him.

Donna knew something was always between them; it felt like they had their own inside language in their own little way. Whenever they were with the team or on a mission they would exchanged glances and small nods as if it were a secret code.The team noticed but never once mentioned it to both of them in the room knowing damn well that Damian would just oppose with an arrogant remark that would just lead to whole argument of back and forth protest.

“It’s not like that, we just feel secure with each other that is all.” she dipped her mouth to take a sip from the mug, “Just like you and Jon” she quietly said with a hidden smirk.

Donna’s cheek redden whipping her head towards Raven pouting, “Shhh he’s right there he has super hearing remember.” she whispers pointing at the boy who is still tangled up on the couch sleeping.

Raven rolls her eyes, “Please he looks dead.” she scoffs tilting her head to view the boy “He might actually be dead considering whatever fluid Beast Boy made to get him like this.”

Donna sighs lowering her tone “Still, it’s not the same thing either. Just because I like him doesn't mean he sees me that way.He just sees me as the sister of the girl his dad had a fling with. He’s already grossed out at the fact that his dad basically hooked up with my ‘sister’ at one point.” she lowers her head into her arms in defeat.

“I’m sure he’s not grossed out. It just makes him uncomfortable knowing his dad has been with other women before marrying his mom and that women happen to be wonder women. I think you should keep trying, never know.” Raven smilies at the girl patting her head as a sign of support.

Damian sees the two females chatting at the table or more like a miserable ball of Donna being pet by Raven. “What’s with you?.” he questions Donna walking towards them with a small towel thrown over his shoulder to stop the bleeding from the wound he has just gotten.

She sniffs, “Just some girl time. Hey did you hear about that new mission Kori has assigned for us?”

Raven looks at her puzzled, “No. I thought she would come later today to tell us. How’d you hear about it already?”

“She told me when we were on our way home yesterday. She thought I would take an interest in it especially, so she gave me a heads up.”

“What is it?” Damian glared at her thinking what it could possibly be. There could be endless possibilities such as tracking down Prometheus once again or perhaps there could be a crisis in Themyscira. Either way he did not care what the mission could be as long as it benefited his combat skills.

“It’s an undercover mission!” she lifts herself off the chair raising her fits, “Kori said that we're going to be going undercover to night clubs because of some new insights about something dealing with a new serum of something….?” she dies down her words acknowledging she doesn’t actually know what the reason of the mission is. “But! We get to go to nightclubs guys even when we're only 17 i mean come on how cool is that . Being able to dress up in cute little tight dresses, wouldn't that be fun Raven.” her eyes light up as if her dream mission was finally coming true.

Raven blinked, obviously trying to process what she said, “Uh it's not really my taste in missions.” Tight dresses? Getting all dolled up? It’s not like they never done undercover missions before but this was like stepping into a new realm into Donna’s world. It also meant she would have to wear something rather revealing to blend in but her more concern was that Damian was going to see her in scandalous clothing. He was going to see her out of her comfort zone, _would he like it? Would her body even look good in it that he would take notice?_ What is she thinking he's used to seeing beautiful girls with voluptuous bodies at the academy. How could she compare.

She sneaks a glance towards Damian in the corner of her eye. He looks pestered as if he was expecting a grand mission that would save human lives but instead got nightclubs?

“Perfect. We’re going to a destination where people roofy others, drunks everywhere, with obnoxious music. That was your idea of an exciting mission, Donna?” Damian’s hand fell to rub his temples and bit back a curse before he caught the curious expressions of them.

Raven shifted over to him “What’s wrong? Did you get injured while training?” immediately telling that something was wrong no matter how many layers he would secrete.

Damian grunted rolling his shoulder to help ease the pain only making it worse when he grunted, “It’s nothing I got hit with a blast today sliced the skin above my shoulder,” he pulls away the towel exposing his hidden bloody ruptured combat injury, clearly needing healing.

He saw Raven’s angelic eyes widen quickly putting the towel back on his shoulder holding pressure on the wound, “Come on let’s go to the infirmary so i can heal you.” Pulling his hand on top of hers when adding pressure to his wound, he nodded. Raven opened a portal, walking side by side, vanishing leaving Donna alone in the kitchen feeling like an utter third wheel in that moment.

They sat down on the little nurse bed that stood in the middle of the room. Raven pulled herself close to him causing his knee to gently knock against hers as her body became close enough within reach to heal him . His body towered over, _was he always this much bigger than her?_ Heat started to rise up her body flushing her cheeks with a small blush seeing his muscular arms close the sides of her hips. He looked down at her, seeing her long lashes flutter as she blinked. Oh how he wants her to look up at him to admire every perfection on her face. She turned her body fully towards him; it took everything in his power to not lean forward and just bring her so much closer to him. Her hands crept over his wound; he felt the fondness of her magic overrun his skin. Feeling it takeover the wound unleashing small sharp stings that he loved to feel. He closed his eyes, how he loved the insignificant bitterness causing a sense of pleasure run through his veins, he enjoyed it even more knowing this came from Raven. He let out a soft valuable breath from his lips as he felt the sensation disappear, damn.

He clears his throat wanting to break the silence after his little incapable moment, “Thank you seems like you're doing that a lot to me lately.” he lets out a low laugh considering since he’s the only one who doesn’t have rapid healing abilities in the team. He rolls his shoulder again not feeling the sharp pain he once had.

“Once you get healing abilities you’ll be my new sorcerer." Raven responded looking into his emerald green eyes that she could get lost in that is until he looks away to the side, shaking his head playfully. She loved his smile. It was rare to see it genuine in front of the teammates, it might've been selfish but she admired that he shared this side of himself with just her.

They sat still on the bed not moving, it wasn't awkward it was actually kind of peaceful. They both knew they didn't need words to enjoy each other's company. “This mission is going to be a pain don’t you think. It's already got delirious.” Damian groans

“Yea, males feasting on women. Gross.”

“Especially females roofing people’s drinks.” They both look at each other snorting knowing they are referring to their own parents from their horrific ways.

Raven sighed in defeat shaking her head “We’re going to hate this mission so much.”

“Yea we are.” their eyes met each other. The room fell silent and you could almost feel their heartbeat pacing at the same time within each other. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding as she admired his vibrant emerald eyes. She hated the effect he had on her not even realizing it himself. Their fingertips were practically brushing against each other, all he wanted was to keep her close, _so fucking close_. It pained him how innocent she appeared, how she could do the littlest touches, the littlest words she could say can concede him to make him do anything for her, and he will. Without breaking contact she felt his hand lift from the bed and slowly move towards her collarbone. Shivers were sent down her spine when she felt his finger tips delicately land on her necklace.

“He doesn’t give you nightmares anymore?” his voice barely a whisper yet loud enough to break the silence in the room. She gulps hoping her didn't hear her seeing how flustered she already was, “N-no, he hasn't since Constantine ya know,”

He nodded in response, his hand still on her now looking down at her chest, “I remember,” his voice and face expression changed stern, “when I would feel your energy from the mind link. When I felt the negative emotions stirring at night all because of your father. Those violent destructive dreams yet all i was able to offer was staying with you the nights of your nightmares.”

Raven was terrified that he could feel her heart beating beating out of her chest. _Why was he to bring this up now?_ It's been 2 months since those nights. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think about them but she did if anything she missed them so much. Those nights where he would come into her room cautiously questioning what was wrong, shaking her to wake her up only to be woken up by him hugging her. He stayed with her, made her feel safe. They were valuable memories she cared for. Even though all she ever wanted was for those nightmares to be gone she didn't realize those moments would have to become memories. Another selfish thing she had yet to add, missing him comforting her. _He thinks he didn't do enough for her?_ He did more than enough _he stayed_ with her, that was more than she could ask for.

Raven carefully thought of her words, placing her hand on top of his that still laid on her collarbone, “Damian I’m more than grateful you stayed with me during those times. You offering to continue to be by my side is more than enough for me especially during those times. I’m happy you were there.” she gave him a comforting smile that reassured him that anything he would do for her in his life time she would always feel thankful for, yet that wasn't enough for him. He always wanted to do more for her. She was the most treasured thing he could ever lay sight on. The one thing from the very start that made him change perspective on his new lifestyle. That made him feel not completely alone anymore even when he didn't realize it himself. He felt like his heart just got pinched and stopped with her words, he felt a blush crept up but tried to keep it under control. He just wanted to bring his lips towards her, to let her know how much she means to him. His other hand lifting from the bed slowly crossing over him wanting to reach her soft cheek, he wanted her _no, needed her._

“TITANS! I have news on your new mission to come to the conference room to discuss please and thank you.”

Damian’s and Raven’s bodies jumped in shock snapping their heads towards the announcing speakers to what they just heard their leader's voice come out of. Raven stands up first walking towards the exit, Damian already in the missing the touch of her skin, “We should probably go.”

“Right.” he follows her out the door.

He could’ve had her right then and there. He would have made her his. Then again he was just a boy who has no idea of the concept of sentiment or romance if anything. He wanted her so bad it pained him not being able to hold her. Then again she was his teammate. What did he know about adoring someone in that particular way it couldn't be helped. 

_Just teammate Just Teammates_


	2. frustrated

“You guys look like death.” Dick couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Jon and Beast Boy with their uncontrollable hair following with stains of god knows what on their clothes, and might add the clear view of dry drool on their cheek with huge bags under their eyes.

“Sorry, we didn’t have time to get cleaned before this conference.” Jon rubs his eyes giving a sound of guilt. 

Kori shakes her head in disbelief that they had barely woken up from their little party. Before another word could come out of either of them she spoke, 

“Now that everyone is here let me begin with the standard mission I mentioned.” automatically a rather large screen appears before her, “We have had an increasing number of meta-humans encounters but what’s strange is that these past meta-humans we’ve faced have turned into ash once we defeat them. What’s even stranger is that all reports show that these meta humans never even showed a record of powers before meets with them.” 

“These are vigilantes. What should it matter to us what happens to them.” Damian cuts in tauntingly knowing that this didn't sound like another skirmish mission to fight them. 

Of course Kori knew where Damian was going with this, “Actually, Damian this concerns us now. Firstly with the question of why they are turning into ash towards the end. It has come to our attention that recently every meta-human that we have faced have all been in this exact location, ‘21 and over,’ 2 days prior before we encountered them. As well as witnesses claiming that they never saw them leave or make it to a cab home.” 

Raven raises an eyebrow, “Could it be coincidence?. It’s a nightclub what's so threatening there than the reek of alcohol.” She had to admit she was more persuading Kori that it was a coincidence considering she wanted nothing to do with this mission.

“Which is why this place needs to be investigated. The league and I have concluded that these vigilantes designate more as victims. We believe something is going on inside this club that could be making them act out considering their clean criminal record.” Kori nodded to her team for reassurance. “The mission tomorrow is simple. You four will go in under cover to this club to find any insights that could help us understand the increase in these attacks. Terra, Beast Boy you will go on patrol tomorrow instead implying that since it’s the first day of this mission we just need to make sure something is genuinely going on, we will alert you until further notice. You all are dismissed.” the teammates nodded in agreement knowing their roles for the next day as they strayed away from the couch. 

Damian knew this mission wasn’t going to test his abilities in the slightest; it made him almost groan in disgrace by how unimpressed he was by it. He couldn’t help but notice as Raven still settled across from him on the couch picking up the book beside her. His heart began to race faintly as he watched her delicate fingers wrap around the story. Her radiant violet eyes wandering each word she read with her soft lips in a small pout. Any little thing she did could make him weak, staring at her like she was art. _Art that he wanted._

He’s thought began to drift imagining her on this mission. He was going to see her in something he’s never witnessed her in. A tight hugging dress that would display her magnificent figure before him. He sunk his teeth into his lower lip absorbing the image that he wanted to burn into his mind forever. Fingers lingering down her body savoring every part he caressed, needing to do every little thing to make her feel cherished. The need of wanting to claim her could nearly destroy him, wanting to be able to satisfy her. Not with words but with pleasure and admiration.

_No…!_ Shaking his head deliberately, feeling a sinful pleasure coming from below his navel. Dammit. Like a hormonal wreck of a teenager. It was frustrating. He lifted his body from the couch careful to not bring the attention towards him and his -- now -- guilty pleasurable sin that was arousing in his pants. 

_Gods he really needed to train himself better at keeping his hormonal thoughts restrained._

~~

In its final hours of the day when the sky became an empty nightfall the titans prepared to go to sleep, except the young empath in the amazon’s room. 

Raven rolled her eyes watching Donna destroy her closet looking for the perfect outfit for their night of clubbing tomorrow. “It’s only a day we’re going we might not find any hard evidence to stay another day.” 

Donna whips her head back scoffing at Raven’s nonchalant words, “One day Raven? That’s exactly the point, it's only one day we’re able to dress all cute yet still be badass heroes we are. Besides can you actually see this is a great opportunity for Damian to see....your body.” she smirks, eyeing raven seeing color ride up her skin. 

Dropped her body back into the bed running a hand over her face biting back a groan. That was exactly her point; she didn’t want Damian to see her like that. She felt pathetic. A hero who has literally dealt with a demon is scared what a boy would think of her all dressed up. It was humiliating. 

“Here you can wear this.” Raven’s sight replaced with black as a piece of clothing was thrown on her face. She raises her back from the bed pulling the item away to get a full sight of what it is.Her lips part forming a small ‘o’ Are you kidding? She couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

The low _too low_ V of the sold wine colored dress attached with spaghetti strap gold chains that later cross one another revealing an open back. The dress naturally shaped in an hourglass form just by holding it up with her fingers. Would this dress even pass her behind just by looking how incredibly short it was. She had to admit it was a stunning dress but it also pulled all her miseries and feasted it in front of her eyes. It was like looking at a goddess mess that she oddly felt dare she say…. _intrigued._

“How’d you get this” her head questioning every aspect as to why Donna had this in her closet. 

“Diane led me her credit card to buy it when I had to go to one of her banquets that she was hosting” 

_Gods what kind of banquet was this_. 

She feels the soft fabric beneath her fingers, it felt comfortable and breathable at least.

“Thanks Donna. I’ll give it back after” 

“Anytime! Now i gotta find what I’m going to wear.” her voice in a mufle with her head deep in her closet, legs dangling outside as if she was swallowed by the depths of it. 

Looking at the clock next to Donna’s nightstand, _11:43_. She knew that was cue to leave, “Goodnight, Donna.” 

Beginning to walk to her proper room her eyes widened when she saw Damian. Standing in front of her door with a hesitant knuckle close to the frame. It was unusual, rare even to see him at her door at this hour. A memory hit when the last time he was here this late at night was when those nightmares would take over her that he would come barging into her room. 

“Um, hey. You need something?” His attention was brought to her voice that was nearing him, seeing a piece of clothing neatly folded in her arms. 

_Crap_. _How long has she been standing there_? Embarrassment filled his body. He bit the inside of his cheek narrowing his eyes, truth be told he didn’t know how to respond to her question, considering she caught him in the midst of his thoughts on what to say to her when he did get the guts to knock on her door. Not like he could simply just say, _I couldn’t sleep. But I miss being with you. Holding you. I wanted to keep you company, can i stay for the night_? 

God he needed to act quick, how stupid could he be. 

“I wanted to, to borrow a book of yours. I was wondering if you had it.” he cursed at how indecisive he sounded but only prayed that she brought it. 

Raven’s eyebrow raised, _that's what he wanted? A book?_ For some reason she wished he wasn’t there just for that. “Uh yea, what book.” She walked to his front, opening her door entering inside to head towards her bookshelves she had in the corner of her room.

“Macbeth.” his voice far as she noticed he didn't step foot in her room. 

‘You can come in, you know.” 

In an instinct it was like his body pulled him inside, taking a full view of her familiar room that has always been on his mind. The warm comfort that this room brought to him. Looking towards the bed remembering the one place where he had her in his embrace. The only person he allowed to touch him. But dammit how he wanted her to embrace her again. _So fucking bad._

The dim lighting coming from the street lights luminating her lavender theme room. He watched her knees land on the carpet looking for the stupid book. His tongue traced his bottom lip seeing her in that position _fuck_ his sexual thoughts always overriding his mind. Her clothes were changed into a small denim skirt that did her well with an off the shoulder black top. 

“I know i have it, it should be back here.” His eyes widen seeing her body lean forward lifting her hips off from her heel to now being in the air. _Holy shit_ his cock twitched by the sight. This was torture for him. The small clear view of her white panties, that he wanted to rip off and burn his fingers deep into her hips. Damian was already thinking of the countless ways he could take her. He wondered how long it’ll take to make her scream -- _fairly not long_ \-- with this lingering tongue deep inside her making her feel good, making her beg for mo-

“I found it here you go” his view now gone and thoughts vanished into thin air. As she rose from the ground holding the book in front of her. 

_That damn book_ , the only thing separating them from his wanting touch. His eyes gazing at hers worshipping them as he always would. Automatically he placed this hand on the book, lifting it up to shorten the distance between them, as her grasp was still on it. 

His jaw tightening as he leant forward, “I didn’t come here for a book” his words were sharp inhaling the clinging scent of her chamomile with vanilla fragrance. 

“W-what did you--” 

Stars bursted when Damian grabbed the back of her head luring his lips onto hers in a rough desperate kiss. His mouth moving slowly against hers savoring every part. Hearing the book fall to the floor, he felt gracious when he sensed Raven lean forward, gripping the front of his shirt vigorously. Her knees becoming weak, when she felt his hand relocate from the back of her head to her cheek. Fingers tangled into her hair gripping her soft skin tenderly into their hot messy kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance each time they touched it felt like he lost his control each time.

Her breath hitched when she felt his teeth sink into her bottom lip. Her winced caused him to run his tongue smoothing down her plump lip, he caused pleasurable pain to. Breathlessly sighing, tipping forward matching the rhyme of their lips to be in sink once again. He took that as a sign and gripped her velvety thigh pulling it towards his hips.

_This felt like possession._

He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t need an advantage or the perfect moment. If he wanted her then so be it. He wanted her more than ever, before she could go out tomorrow where everyone could see her beauty. 

The loss of contact was given when the need for air came in. Raven loosened her grip from him as her stare fell to the ground. She was flustered, sexually, not wanting to look up at him, feeling bashful about what she just experienced. her fantasy- a dream come true. 

“Raven'' his voice low yet gentle, desperately wanting her eyes to meet his. Yet she couldn't. She was too embarrassed even if she enjoyed it. 

_Shit_. Worry started to consume him when she didn’t look up after a few moments. _Did he make pathetic mistake?_ Thoughts being filled with negativity, being a fool who threw his lustful wants onto her. Putting the women he cherished the most in an experience that he wanted to fulfill unknowingly knowing how’d she react. A stupid child he was. 

He released his grip on her body feeling utter emptiness from his fingertips. Her head finally lifting to see his expression only to be left with Damian turning his back reverting to the door, “My apologizes. We’re teammates. I shouldn’t be here.” 

with that the room became absent of his being. 

Raven brushed her fingertips onto her throbbing lips still yet shocked that Damian Wayne, her best friend. The person she felt most vulnerable with. Her entire body shut down when he took a sudden action to do so and _he just left, like that?_ Perhaps she did something wrong to cause him to leave, did he not enjoy it as much as she did. She was so overwhelmed that when she tried to identify his feelings with her abilities that she was only able to detect hers. 

_“We’re teammates.”_

It felt like a sharp needle piercing through her heart when he referred to her as that. Making her feel like that and leaving, what kind of game was Damian playing, toying with her emotions _._

How dare he kiss her, making her feel frustrated…. _.it hurts her_. It doesn’t just hurt, _it breaks her._


	3. "Helpless"

_Fuck._ Damian cursed as his back fell hard onto the floor of the training room. _Dammit_. Gritting his teeth at the young half kryptonian boy who managed to get a hit on him. His skin crawled knowing that his form was sloppy today. He never let Jon make him land on the floor; it made his skin itch. 

“Hey I got you! Who’s a better fighter n--” 

Swiftly Damian leaped over behind him rapidly sliding his legs across Jon’s ankles causing him to lose his balance, falling to his back. The pain of surprise hit him hard, “You could’ve at least let me have my moment--.” Jon’s breath hitched when he felt Damian’s katana under his chin. 

“Next time don’t think one hit means success until fully knowing your opponent can’t get up anymore,” placing his katana back into his holster adding a sharp clean clash that came from it. 

“You seem extra cranky today.” 

Damian ignored Jon’s remark who was rubbing the back of his head. He moved towards the transmitter in the corner of the room. Though he had to admit he was extra irritated today. Today was the day of the mission. The day where he would see Raven again after kissing her or more after like making an idiot out of himself. Not once has he seen her around the tower, for anything. Then again not like he could blame her for avoiding him, he did after all put her in an unwanting situation. 

“Dude what’s up with you?.”

“Nothing.” turning his back towards him not wanting to reveal the real reason he’s... _off_. 

“ _So nothing_ between you and Raven happened last night.”

Snapping his body towards Jon with a bigass dumb grin plastered on his face acting as if he just solved a world’s case. 

How could he possibly know? _Goddammit superhearing_. His eyes widen feeling his palms become cold just thinking if Jon actually heard what happened. Wait--did that mean he heard _everything?_

_“Shut up_. You should’ve been asleep, what the hell were you doing eavesdropping on us Jon.” Heat was raising up his body clenching his fist trying to resist the urge to take that smile away from him. 

“To be fair I’m hurt that you didn’t me right away! Second, I wasn't eavesdropping I can actually control who I want to hear. But I saw you leave her room -- you seemed like you did something… _.something you regretted._ You kissed her didn’t you.” 

Even though Jon was dense at times he was good at assuming. He was right. He did regret it, not because it wasn’t good, but that it felt so damn good that made him feel guilty. “Yea so what? Doesn’t matter.” 

_“Doesn’t matter!?_ ” Jon mocked Damian’s words “Dude that whole thing matters. I always thought you were allergic to having emotions. Now seeing you finally telling Raven how you feel man I gotta say you really got balls if that’s one way you express your feelings for her.” his eyebrow rose up knowing full well that he was referring to the kiss.

But something else struck him when Jon was talking, ‘Now seeing you finally telling Raven how you feel.’

 _Fuck_. 

He didn’t tell Raven how he felt instead of actually telling her what he feels for her, he let his actions take over him. Gods how can he be so stupid. Now that definitely didn't help him in this situation. She probably thinks that he just did it for his own guilty pleasure. He could partially feel his entire soul leave his body making him feel, dare he say… _.like Jason_. Who was always toying with girls emotions so he could get laid. He felt disgusted.

Didn’t help any better when Jon was noticing Damian’s mood change, “Don’t tell me that you ended up just kissing her instead of actually telling her!” Jon really was an expert at assuming correctly. And assuming correctly that Damian hated. “You're going to have to tell her today. If you don’t, you just became Jason.” 

Yea that’s something that he never wants to happen. But Jon was right among the other reasons. Today he had to tell her, he couldn't wait anymore. “Thank you, Jon” giving him a small smile to acknowledge that him listening and rare advisable words were appreciated. 

“Don’t fuck this up,” 

Damian snorted and rolled his eyes, turning his back to him to get prepared for the mission. He couldn’t mess this up. Not this time, especially with Raven. 

\---- 

“Donna, hurry up, you look great.. Kori said we have 10 minutes before leaving.” 

Actually if anything Raven wanted Donna to take longer getting ready to avoid Damian even longer. Admitting she was ignoring him all day being mainly stuck in Donna’s room after telling her the news about that damn kiss. 

“Okay okay, I’m ready.” Both of them heading out towards the elevator at the end of the hall. “You sure you’re ready to see Damian again? I could cover for you ya know. I could tell Kori yo--” 

“It’s okay Donna, really I can’t avoid him forever. Me and you practiced this, I’ll just act like nothing happened and we’re still friends. Besides, we have a mission to do” 

Hearing the ding from the elevator knowing full well they reached the main ops room. Her stomach tightened when she saw the elevator doors open. Friends. The word she had to remember to get through the entire night. 

Damian saw Donna and Raven step out the elevator and holy shit was he in trouble. Not seeing her throughout the day tortured him but seeing her now it killed him. She looked fuckin amazing -- incredible actually. Her dark hair perfectly rested right above her breast. Seeing the extremely short dress only reach her mid thigh. That damn dress emphasizing her delicious figure. Did she really have to go out wearing that at a club. Dammit he really needed to keep an eye on her, especially tonight.

At this moment no one else should ever be looking at her in that short dress but him. This image should only be meant for his eyes only. 

“Team, you have a mission, remember. Find out any leads, you all should be let in smoothly with your fake IDs. Raven open up a portal to the alley of the club please. I will see you tomorrow to get a full report on what you discovered. And _no drinking!”_

It was Donna and Jon to groan at Kori’s last instruction. He didn’t want to admit it but at a time like now he really did need that drink to restrain him from taking Raven’s hand and leaving this mission to his teammates so no one will be able to see what is meant to be his. 

\---

This club was a nightmare for him but seemed like a playground for Donna. The blinding colorful lights beaming across the room with excruciating music blasting making the walls vibrate. It was like a maze with stairwells after stairwells leading to another floor that wasn’t too low from them. Countless drunks and perverts just staring, grinding their bodies at women who danced alongside them on platforms and Donna was one of them. She thought the _best_ way to get in tell was by dancing with regulars who came every weekend. And it was a very disturbing sight in his eyes especially Jon’s who Damian could feel the tension rising from his body who only sat next to him at the bar. 

“Calm down Jon. Wouldn’t want to blow our cover.” Damian mumbles taking a sip from his non alcoholic drink. 

“I know.” he turns his body scoping the place taking a notice in something that could interest Damian or might he say drive him mad, “You too, don’t look now but looks like Raven is getting some attention.” 

Damian clenches the glass, furrowing his eyebrows turning his head slightly to see what Jon was talking about. Raven was getting attention, attention that he didn’t like. Males surrounding her as she was seated on a love couch across from them. Her legs were crossed and that only made her dress rise higher and for some reason she looked like she was enjoying herself. Happily talking to the males who were offering her drinks and giving her their number He turned his entire body to face them, watching to make sure they didn’t lay a finger on her. Then again he had to think about the mission, he had to know that she was acting flirty only to obtain information. _Right?_ _That was the only explanation why she’d let them get close to her._ But fuck did he feel blood rush up his veins when ever one of those bastards gave her a flirty smile. 

“Damian, I’ll be right back. Think I see someone who could have something. Don’t stare too long.” 

He just nodded looking towards Jon walking towards a girl putting on a flirtatious front. Boy was Donna going to be furious if she saw that. When he turned his sight back to Raven she was gone. Slyly looking left and right to see where she wen--

_What the fuck!_

His fist clenched the glass so tightly that it could easily break if he didn’t keep his cool. It was like rage overflowed his body when he saw that. Some bastard dancing with Raven on the platform, feeling the dips in her body. Having his unwanting breath breathe down her neck with his crotch pressed against her ass. If she was trying to get in tell, she damn sure pissed him off on how she was doing it.

_Remember it’s an act._

His conscience kept telling him not to give in. Watching that scumbag begin to explore Raven’s body. 

_Don’t impose. Don’t impose._

Seeing his hand settle right below her navel. That thin dress, that scum could probably feel her bare skin under. Damian grinded his teeth watching every move until his eyes widened. That was it. That drove him over the edge. The edge of staying calm to completely furious watching that pervert place kisses down her neck. He didn’t care if this guy did have plausible information. _End of cover for him._

_“Don’t touch her. This one’s mine.”_

Without even realizing it Damian grabbed Raven’s shoulder pulling her to his chest leaving her no longer in contact with that man. Even though his eyes were fixed on the scum he could feel Raven’s gaze on him feeling her unexpected surprise. “What the hell man. What are you her boyfriend.” _Tch_ , guy really was the sum of the earth thinking he can question him. 

“Yes I’-.” 

“He’s my bodyguard!” Raven cuts in between them, having to think quickly already feeling the eyes of people staring, “He gets a little cranky when I’m no longer in his sight. Payed him good money for his security to keep weirdos off me, unfortunately he rudely interrupted our moment that I was enjoying.” her eyes burning into him yet unfazed him because he didn’t even look at her. Instead, he was still giving a ‘I’ll you kill’ look to the young man she was just dancing with. “I’m so sorry for him, we should do this again sometime.” 

“Yea for sure. Call me. Without your little friend.” The tension was thick that you could cut with a knife. It's like a battle in Damian’s and the mans eyes that don't need words to know that were obviously unfinished business. 

_“You should leave before I decide to cut your hands off after touching her.”_

His voice in a low growl but yet loud enough where it felt like the music around them fazed in silence. On that note the pervert gave him a dirty side eye seeing his jaw tighten by the aggression in Damian’s voice, yet still seeing a game wanting to be played in the man's eyes. “I’ll see you around, Rachel” The scum left distancing himself from the crowd until he was no longer in their sight.

Clearing his throat Damian turned to Raven gliding his hand through hers. His fingers resting on her hips, bringing her closer. Their bodies awkward at first but slowly drifted to finding the rhythm of the slow might add sex song that was blaring. The least he could do was still try to keep his cover and not make a scene. 

Raven slid her hands around his neck, lifting herself up just a little higher to level her lips to his ear, “ _What_ are you doing, Damian. I was trying to get information. You could’ve made a scene.” 

Oh a scene he was going to make if he watched any further of that nonsense. 

_“Bullshit_. That guy was scrawny and a creep. There is nothing you could’ve gotten.” 

He eyes to look down into hers. _Was she always this much shorter than him_ even in heels, she was trying to put an annoyed front but damn that only made her look cuter. This was the first time he’s seen her so close ever since their kiss and by gods did he miss looking at her. 

Not being able to keep her eyes on his she turned to the side feeling her cheeks redden by how closely their bodies were swaying to the music to blend in. “ _Actually_ he’s the owner's brother. If anything was going on in here, he would’ve been our best shot. Now that’s gone” 

Feeling a cold tense rise up his spine by the way she was sounding. Her tone was rather annoyed and uninterested almost like she didn’t want anything to do with him. Not like he could blame her, he did just scare off a possible lead and kiss her the night before. 

“I need to say something to you.” spinning her gracefully so her back is now pressed against his chest, their hands never leaving one another. His face pressed against her soft hair still having the same scent of vanilla he loved but it only made their bodies move a little more intensely

“And _now_ is the best time? _Damian I don’t_ \-- we can’t get noticed.” she stuttered not wanting to give herself away that if she stayed any longer in his grasp, she knew he was going to hear her heartbeat pound louder than the music. She couldn’t face him not yet , she couldn't handle the thought of what he needed to say to her was possibly another apology and rejection from their kiss. Pulling herself away from him slowly letting out of his grasp, not being capable of this position any longer. 

Yet when she finally loosened from him she felt Damian’s grip her wrist to bring her back, twirling her in a slow motion so this time they were face to face with one another. 

_“Don’t pull away…..not yet_.” he dropped his voice in a rumbling whisper against her ear pressing a firm hand on the small back of her waist, holding her close more protectively worried that she would run off again. 

_“I can’t wait anymore_. When I kissed you it was amazing.I didn’t just do it for my own pleasure. I don’t want you thinking that I’m no more than just another Jason or Stephany because I’m not.” Damian placed his other hand to gently cup her cheek wanting her to pay attention to every word he was about to say, “I kissed you because I’ve been having feelings for you Raven and I’ve been trying to avoid them. But it’s like they take over my body whenever I see you. I mean shit, half the time I get nervous talking to you. What I’m trying to say is I feel so _fuckin vulnerable_ whenever I’m with you. That it hurts so bad when I’m near to protect you and I don’t feel pain that easily, Raven.” 

_Was this really Damian?_ It felt like fireworks were being sparked in her stomach when she heard him. He basically just said he liked her. She’s never seen Damian this raw with his emotions and he was expressing them to her. It felt like yesterday that he was brooding over her about not being able to trust her on his first day being on the team. Now here he is confessing that she makes him vulnerable. Sure the location of confessing his feelings for her were a little….different in perspective but little did he know she felt the exact same way about him. 

“I feel--” 

Interrupting her confession by the sound of phones vibrating against each other’s clothing. It’s the world won’t give them a break on cliffhangers. 

_Me and Donna found a lead and a lot of evidence. Meet back at the tower the club is closing in 20 mins._

“We should get back.” Damian said looking up from his phone seeing security guards motioning people to leave. “Let’s go.” 

Of course he wanted to hear what she had to say. The suspension was like a knife under his jaw waiting to see what the hell she was going to say. Although it was ironic the one time he let out his emotions to the person he deared the most was also the time for a rude interruption. _Great timing Jon._

\-----

Silence was between them when existing Raven’s portal to enter the main ops of the tower seeing Donna’s head on Jon’s shoulder who were snoring loudly. It _was_ almost 3 in the morning on a Thursday night and seeing Jon and Donna have more fun at a club than their mandatory fun days it was practical that they would knock out when their tired bodies reached the couch. 

Raven on the other hand still had her feelings to say to Damian still yearning to tell him. Grabbing Damian’s hand putting a finger against her lips, “Shhh come on.” guiding him to the elevator to enter the hallway of rooms that belonged to them. 

“Come in.” She had admit she was feeling rather bold guiding him towards her bed. She wanted to make sure Damian knew exactly what she made him feel too. 

Damian’s eyes were slowly exploring the backs of her exposed body, seeing her ass sway watching the hugging dress lift up with every move she made. Until that visibility disappeared when she pressed his shoulders to sit on her bed. It felt like a different aroma was in the air tonight, it was tense so tense you cut through it. He didn’t even know what she felt towards him yet but he sure hoped it was something similar. 

His eyes lingering on her body watching her set her ass on his cock. Fuck. She could definitely feel his boner poking her. A faint blush crept over his cheeks feeling embarrassed of what her game was. He was trying so hard to keep his breathing under control but it was hopeless with her breasts desperately wanting to be free from her dress, pressing up against his red button down _“Raven-”_

Before another word could come out of his lips, he groaned at the surprise of Raven letting her lips join his in a gentle kiss. Tasting her once again it felt like heaven. Yet this was different. It wasn’t rough or desperate like their last one but more so soothing. Taking the time to admire one another’s lips keeping the subtle pace as their fingers explore their bodies. His fingers tipped her chin wanting to explore her more yet making sure not to bring too much force, scared she would reject his touches. 

“Are you sure-” he paused between her lips, only her answer wasn’t even an answer, it was her bringing their lips in sparks of heat that burned, having her yearn his touch. This kiss was no longer gentle, it was _hungry._

_Of course she wanted this more than anything, she needed it._

A low growl escaped his lips feeling her tongue meet his. This gentle makeout was turning to a messy one quick. Fisting his fingers into her hair to tilt her head to gain more access in her mouth, gripping her ass roughly that it only excited her more. That made her take the chance to bite down on his lip, making him groan against her mouth. She loved hearing him sound defenseless against their lips that it made her clench the collar of his shirt she so wanted off. 

Their lips lost connection when she let out a small whine feeling his hand bring down the line of her dress, massaging her breast. She knew she probably looked like an utter mess in his fingertips but so was he. Watching his enigmatic emerald eyes darken, never leaving hers. He wants to see every second of Raven’s face as he pleases her, seeing her helpless as he twists and causes pleasure to her sensitive nipple. 

He could feel her hips grinding against him, wanting to feel his bulge roughly slide against her thin damp panties. Her mouth parted open every time it pressed against her sensitive wet. 

“I _want_ to make you feel good, beloved.” his lips pressing small kisses down her jaw bringing them to her nipple that his fingers were just playing with. 

_“A-ah..!”_ A helpless wince came out feeling his hot wet tongue bit down her tit sucking hard. Oh gods. she never knew pleasure could be this good. Tangling her fingers tightly against his hair wanting more. Sucking her skin beneath his mouth until she felt the numbness over cease the spot. _He was branding her._ Gilding his tongue over his marks on her easing any guilty pleasure he caused her. She looked down only seeing Damian's eyes darken admiring his work of marks scattered on her chest. It was like desire took over him wanting to stroke every part of her body with his tongue. Not letting an inch of her skin left out in his fun. 

In the back of her mind she didn’t want to have all the fun. After all he kissed her first, he confessed to her, ultimately he made her feel good. She wanted to do the same. If not more. 

When she ran her hands up his chest she began unbuttoning his red bottom down. She desperately wanted to see what 18 years of training did to him. And she was impressed. Feeling the dents of his abs along with the patches of gnarled scars scattered across his hard chest. He stared down at her breathlessly seeing her needs overflow her. In fact even though he was always admiring her it felt like she was admiring him right now. It pleased him. 

Her fingers tracing over a stained scar that was planted above his heart. Even though her sweeping touches were delicate, it consumed him. Even though he’s Damian Wayne who was able to handle damages like these it strived her to draw all that pain he’s felt. 

_“I want you, Damian. I want to make you feel good too.”_ her eyes lit up watching his eyes widen at her soft yet desperate voice. It made his cock twitch that he knew for sure Raven felt. Yet it didn’t scare her away or turn bashful, it just made her bite her lip with her translucent violet eyes keeping his emerald ones hostage in a stare. _“Tell me to stop if you really want me to.”_ After that last request, she slid the dress off of her, leaving her exposed in only her matching white lacy bra and panties in front of him. Her body slowly slid down his, never losing the sight of his eyes, her knees meeting the soft carpet before him right in between his legs. 

Like hell he’ll tell her to stop when she looks like that. And holy shit was this a luscious view of her. She was beautiful. 

His breath hitched when she felt her palms on his upper thighs massaging. He needed her touch. He needed her mouth on his cock so _fuckin_ _bad_. He dung his fingers into her bed not wanting to cause any sudden movements of her painful teasing. 

Her hands found his noticeable throbbing bulge feeling his length in her hands rubbing him through his pants. He groaned against her touch not being able to obtain himself anymore. _“Please, beloved.”_

Even though Raven’s never done this before she felt like her body took control over her touch. The heat writhing through her body when she felt his cock jerk against her touch through his black slacks. “I want to kiss _every_ part of you Damian.” Unbuckling his pants she let out his cock go up into the air, it was bigger than she expected _. A lot bigger._ Her hand pumping it slowly watching his face expressions soften at her touch. 

_God damn it that felt good._

Damian watched her throw _her_ weight onto him making him fall back onto her bed, crawling over him still stroking him. Her knees on the sides of his hips continuing her pumps to his cock. It was like every his body felt helpless under her touches consuming the thrill of her hands on his cock. _Gods_. She was going to destroy him if she kept him up _. How could this feel so damn good._ Taking a look at her, mouth parted open, taking in each other’s suspending stares. 

_She was damn perfect._

Sliding a gentle thumb over the head of his cock she saw his hips thrust up to meet her touch when she did that. Raven could see the sensation driving him mad. So she leaned down taking in as much of him as she can in her mouth, pumping the bottom of his cock she couldn’t fit, quickly. 

_Oh fuck._

_This felt so damn fuckin amazing._ When he felt her precious mouth lower onto him. _“Fuck”_ he let his head lean back in a vulnerable breathless whisper. Feeling her tongue doing works of art to his cock. He really did need to repay the favor of how damn good she was doing. Lifting himself his upper body with his elbows, he watched his beautiful treasure filling him with pleasure beyond imagination when her eyes met his. 

_“Don’t stop, whatever you do, love. I like that, a lot._ ” He couldn’t catch his breath when he felt her hands massage his balls. He was for sure going to hell for enjoying this. The feelings of being close to the edge of his climax struck him. He didn’t want his mess to appear in front of Raven, _“Raven if you keep doing that, I’m going to cum. I don’t want you to be a mess because of me.”_

He was too vulnerable to move. This felt so amazing that it was like stings burning into his body. The rush of heat and want filled him when she only quicken her pace when she heard him. 

She was already a mess. A complete mess for him. The thoughts of him not wanting to see her covered in his cum only made her want it more. She wanted to taste it. Her body aching for it she sucked and twirled her hands against his dick more. His cock hitting the back of her throat causing her small soft gags with each thrust that his hips gave into her mouth. Yet she didn’t pull away; she only continued more. 

Suddenly his muscles tightened when he heard her, feeling himself being released into her mouth all at once. And she swallowed every bit of it. Never in life time did he know something so damn messy would feel _fuckin_ amazing with a person. His person. Raven. He watched Raven look up at him wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand giving him an innocent smile like she didn’t just do a sinful pleasure to him. She laid her head on his chest tilting her head to face him. Reaching to play with his hair as if she was the most purest thing in the world. How could she still look so damn innocent after that. He didn’t care though because whatever she does in his life she was always going to his _pure beautiful beloved_. 

Grabbing the blanket on her bed he pulled it over them, tracing small circles on her shoulder staring into each other's eyes. “So that was unexpected but reckon that means you feel the same way towards me.” he said with a hint of hesitation that he hopes that’s what it means.

She giggled at his bashful tone, _“_ You _reckon_ correctly _._ ” her head lowering to his shoulder, her eyes leaving his. “ _Besides you make me happy. You got the daughter of a demon to actually like someone so…..I like you, too_.” she muffled into his shoulder feeling warmth spread across her cheeks at how sheepish she sounded. 

Damian felt flushed. He could practically feel his heart hammering against his skin to be let out. How could she have so much confidence in her sinful actions to him that she was choosing now to feel bashful. It just made her be so much cuter. Rapidly wrapping his arms around her, placing his head on the crook of her neck. They were in a ball of flourishment of affectionate feelings clinging to their bodies. “I _really_ want to kiss you right now after that.” his voice in a low rumble.

 _“Then do it_ ” 

Gods, they were going to be the death to each other. 

“Oh!” Raven held up a threatening finger to him. “And we can’t tell the team. Especially your brother and gar you know what kind of party they would throw if they find out, and questions, and absur-”

“ _Never_ are those imbeciles going to find out. Not now at least.” If they do find out, their grave will be set. 

Raven gave him a reassuring smile, feeling at ease with that answer. 

“Now where were we..” Damian muttered, settling small pecks on her cheek. 

_Knock knock_

“Raven, you asleep? I woke up really quick. I know you're awake. I just heard you. Come on open up you won’t believe what happened. I can hardly believe it.” Their bodies jolted hearing Donna’s voice came from the other side. _Thank gods they locked it_. “Don’t make knock this door down because you know I will like last time.” _That was another story to tell._

Damian and Raven looked at each other immediately getting off the bed, finding each other’s proper clothes. 

_“1….”_ Donna began to count

“Hurry up” Raven mouthed to Damian who was putting on his boxers and gathering all his belongings making sure their wasn’t a trace of him that would lead back to him. 

_“2….”_

“I think I got everything, open me a portal.” Damian whispered across the room to Raven who was tying a bathrobe on her body. 

_“3....”_


End file.
